Bromance
by ex zombie
Summary: Just a little ditty about the Sorghum road trip , and what kind of conversation those two might have been having. Would love to explore this friendship, through conversational encounters. Might continue as non sequential one shots. Will write on request.
_**This is nothing really...just a little ditty. A writing exercise. I love my dialogue and I love imagining what those two would talk about. Give me a buzz if ya like it, or send me a request for a topic. I would love to try that.**_

 **Bromance**

It weren't no " _bromance_ ", whatever the hell that was. He had Maggie, and that pest Tara and even Carol laughing about it, drivin' him crazy all mornin'. It was a damn scoutin' mission. A _RUN._ Just like any other run they'd ever been on. This one just happened to be him and Rick. Not like that hadn't ever happened before. And yeah they're drivin' a better car…and they got music…shit music…but still…things are different. Not different enough to call them a _bromance_ , but different.

Rick taps his hands on the steering wheel and keeps throwing sideways glances at him, and he can't help but glare before asking "What ?"

"You get hassled with that _bromance_ crap ?" he asks.

"Christ," Daryl growls, biting a piece of his thumb nail off and spitting it out the window. "You get that stupid shit too ?"

Rick laughs and nods, "Michonne….she's been going at all morning. Cant get enough."

"Cant get enough huh ?" Daryl nods in his direction then cuts his eyes to the scenery out the window.

Rick snorts softly and rubs at his smooth chin, missing the beard. "A rare joke by Daryl Dixon," he says softly, "made even more rare because of the subject matter."

"Hell's that supposed to mean ?" Daryl doesn't take his eyes off the road.

"Means you're usually not too damn funny." Rick answers with his eyebrow up. "And you _never_ talk about sex."

Daryl shakes his head and another piece of thumbnail goes out the window. "What's there ta talk about ? Not much."

Rick laughs and tilts his head to the side. "Now you see that there is what surprises me. A guy like you…situation we're in…you could be killing it out there."

"Pffft." Daryl leans back in the seat and shuts his eyes. " _guy like me, situation we're in_ …don't even know what that means and don't care. All I know, is being out there chasin' pussy is just about the last thing i need to be thinking about in the _situation we're in."_ He shuts his eyes for a minute before adding slyly. "An you should be doing the same."

"Oh I should be doing the same ?" Rick's eyebrows go up. Last he heard he hadn't laid a finger on a woman since Laurie, and that had been a long damn time ago. He snorts and shakes his head, running a hand through his curls. "Maybe you know something I don't."

Daryl's smirk comes up and he cuts his eyes to the side. "Jessie…." he starts slowly, " 'Chonne."

Rick slows the car to a stop. Really he wanted to slam on the breaks. Lay down a few feet of rubber on that asphalt, and show some balls. But Daryl would probably fly up, maybe even hit the windshield and he'd be pissed off, so instead he opts for slowing down, but he does manage to throw it into park with some gusto before he turns to face his friend.

"You know something I don't know about Jessie ?" He asks, he never had told a soul about the few hushed kissed they had shared, and truly he hadn't laid a finger on Michonne. Hadn't even thought about it, _yet. "Or Michonne ?"_

Daryl snorts under his breath and shakes his head from side to side. "Come on man," he starts, "we both know ya had somethin' for Jessie." Did Rick really think didn't nobody notice how he got all crazy eyed over that girl. _One minute he's got her cuttin' his hair, next minute he's tossing her husband out a plate glass window for Christ's sake._

Of course her husband was a son of a bitch. Everybody knew that ,but ya don't go moving into town and putting ya hands on a woman. Not one that's got a husband and two kids. No matter what kinda man she had or how goddamn pretty she was. Damn near put the group at risk ta go get himself a piece of tail.

And now he had Michonne living under his roof playin' house. Now he didn't know if anythin' _sexual_ had happened there _yet._ But he was pretty damn sure it was about then heaven help Rick if he even thought twice about jiltin' that woman. Rick was old enough to know better, ya don't ever go shittin' in yer own sandbox. Not that he meant anything about Chonne. Christ just the opposite if anythin'. Woman was gorgeous, and badass and cool as could be.

And not to mention Rick didn't have the best track record with keeping his head on his shoulders when he lost a mate. Not that anythin' would happen to Michonne , but still. Aint no one gonna survive another one of them episodes from Rick.

"And aint ya livin' with Michonne ?" He finishishes, ripping off the last bit of cuticle and spitting it out the window before throwin' a quick sideways glance at Rick.

Rick nods slowly and looks out the window. "Wow." he says taking a deep breath, and exhaling with a chuckle. " _Observant."_

Daryl shrugs and smirks, he nods his chin and motions for Rick to get moving. "Just cause I aint gettin' any, don't mean I cant tell who is."

Rick throws the car in gear and slams his foot to the gas, "For your information he says," through a grin. "I'm not _getting any."_

 _"_ _Yet."_ Daryl finishes for him, his narrowed eyes never leaving the road. His thumb never leaving his mouth despite the fact that he'd pulled as much nail as he could off it.

"Just cause I'm living with the woman doesn't mean there's anything going on." Rick says, smiling. "You of all people should know that…." here he pauses and throws Daryl a nod. ""Less I'm mistaken."

"Pfft," Daryl smirks, "Gonna have to do better 'en that if ya tryin' ta get somethin' outta me."

"Wait a minute….woah whoah whoah wait a minute," Rick turns to face him, "are you tellin' me you and Carol ?"

" _Guy like me, situation like this…._ " Daryl smirks, before yawning.

"Is that a yes ?" Rick asks.

"Weren't ya a cop or somethin' like that before the turn ?" Daryl asks with a smirk.

Rick laughs, " Amusing. Wow, you're on fire today."

Daryl shrugs and keeps his eyes on the road. "I try." he grumbles.

"You do…. ?" Rick asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nah." Daryl answers before sitting up and pointing to a small barn, approaching on the left. "Aint got time for no _romance._ Lookit…" he nods, "Sorghum. Aint that the shit we're looking for ?"

"The most underrated grain of the 21st century," Rick laughs pulling up and stopping at the small barn. "So …." he starts slowly, with a small grin, "you only got time for this ?"

"What ?" Daryl's distracted, "This what ?"

"Bromance." Rick answers with a laugh, throwing the car in park.


End file.
